Looking into the future
by Cinty Grace
Summary: This is a story about Percy and Annabeth and a girl called Cecy and their adventures together. Though it's mainly about Cecy beacause she's the main character.
1. Chapter 1

Looking into the future

By Cinty Grace: A Percabeth fanfiction

 **Hey guys, it's Cinty Grace here. Just wanting to let you know that this is only my second fanfiction so please don't judge. And my disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO I just own my plot of the story and Cecy.**

Chapter One- The Interview

Cecy's P.O.V.

*Beep* went the heart monitors simultaneously. It was hard to believe that Percy and Annabeth had been together for almost 60 years. They had made it longer than most of their demigod ancestors. And here they were, dying of old age. *Beep* went the heart monitors again. Barely breathing, Percy turned to look at Annabeth, his only love and muttered 'I love you. You are so beautiful and I have always loved you. I will love you in the underworld still'. Annabeth smiled faintly 'I love you too Seaweed Brain'. And her eyes closed. As though one last gift from the Gods, their heart beats went out together.

*Rachel collapses as the green mist that shrouds her disappears*

'Whoa, whoa, that prediction was pretty intense. What was that Miss. Dare?' 'I, I don't know.' 'Right. Would you ever want them to hear that?' 'Yes and no'. 'Why would that be?' 'Yes because they would know that they would live a long beautiful and happy life and no because if something happened that altered the future they would be heartbroken because they knew what could've been'. 'What a heartfelt explanation. But sometimes what we wish doesn't come true. I'm sorry to say that Percy and Annabeth are here. But thank you Miss. Rachel Elizabeth Dare for coming and speaking on Life as a Demigod or Oracle in your position. It was lovely to have you here.' 'No thank you, it lovely being here. Have a great night',

*Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase enter the stage*

'Hey Cecy, it's nice to finally meet you. We did hear that prediction. It was amazing to hear that we could live that long. But what Rachel said is true. I know for a fact that if something happened that altered the future I would be heartbroken for that something that ruined our chance at that. I really wish that you could see Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. From your interview before you became the host, you sounded like Reyna or me.' He said with a wistful expression on his face. Annabeth slapped him on the arm 'Stop being such a Seaweed Brain. You could be scaring her!' 'Do you really think I could scare her with these eyes?' He pouted. 'I think that you plenty scary' I said in mock fear. Annabeth knew I was faking but she smacked him on the head and he said 'Ow that hurt' Percy complained. 'It was supposed to Seaweed Brain'. She replied. 'You were scary poor Cecy!' Annabeth came over, hugged me and as I laughed my butt off she cooed at me 'Oh my poor baby don't cry, Uncle Percy's not that scary'. When Percy hears the word cry he comes over and says 'Please don't cry Cecy, come on look at me'. He really fell for it. I looked up at him and started to really laugh out loud. Annabeth started to laugh but at Percy's expression, which was one of pure shock, then one of realisation that he was pranked and then he started to laugh until he couldn't breathe. 'Now, on with the questions'. I exclaimed out of breath. 'So how old are you?' '20' Annabeth said. '19 nearly 20' Percy said. 'Favourite colour?' 'Sea green, the exact shade of Percy's eyes'. Said Annabeth. 'Thanks Wise Girl. Mines blue' said Percy. 'How did you start to like the colour blue?' I questioned. 'Well, it happened when my Mom was married to Smelly Gabe. He said that blue food didn't exist, so my Mom went out of his way to make blue food and from then the colour blue kinda grew on me.' 'What an amazing story. So Annabeth, how old where you when you arrived at Camp Half-Blood?' I asked. 'I was 7 years old when I arrived. I ran away because my step-mom was basically bulling me'. She replied. 'So how did you fair when Percy was missing?' I asked. 'It was like withdrawing from a lifesaving medicine. I almost couldn't live'. She exclaimed. 'Oh Wise Girl, I didn't know it was that bad'. He said. 'When did you realise that you liked each other?' I questioned. 'About when I was 13' answered Annabeth. 'I think I was about 13 or 14'. Percy exclaimed. 'Soooo, when you were….. I was cut off by a crash from backstage and a roar that sounded like- 'The Minotaur' said Percy. 'You're back to see me again old friend?' He pulled out not his trusty sword Riptide but some throwing knives and threw them in the direction of the bellowing sound that was cut short told us it was dead. We turned back to the camera and I said 'Thank you for coming guys. It's been a pleasure in having you on Life as a Demigod', 'You're welcome Cecy' they replied. And then the blinking red light that shows that the camera is recording goes off. I collapse in fear. Annabeth and Percy ran over and they could tell I was scared so they looked at each other and agreed on something. Percy lifted me up and ran towards his car, where he put me into the backseat and tried to do up my seatbelt but I had finally come to my senses and I pushed his hands away when he tried to do up my belt. He jumped into the driver's seat as Annabeth jumped into the passenger and yelled 'GO, GO, GO'. He put his foot on the accelerator and we roared out of the parking lot and towards the Camp where we would see if I was a demigod.

 **Thanks for reading!:) R &R please especially if you liked the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter, there is an edited excerpt from the lightning thief. It's the bathroom scene where Percy gets a swirly. All rights belong to Rick Riorden. In bold is the text with that scene. Although I've changed bits and pieces.

Chapter Two- The Claiming

When we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I ran up the hill to see the valley that was spread out in front of me. I stopped short in awe from the beauty of the valley. Percy ran past me, probably to tell Chiron what's happened. Annabeth ran past me yelling at me to move. At this point in time, the entire Camp was out watching the hill where I was standing. When the two most famous demi-gods of their age come running down through the barrier like hell is chasing them (all though they would know what it's like because they've been there and back), you would want to know what's happening. When I walked through the barrier (I was to later find out that the barrier lit up and I rose off the ground. Apparently I had a green-grey aura surrounding me), everyone gasped. Mr D walked away muttering something under his breath. But the main thing was where I was going to stay for however long I was here.

 ***Time skip***

I walked out of the Big House and people were waiting for me. As they started to bombard me with questions, Percy came past and grabbed my arm and glared at the other Campers who then ran off. Come on, we're meeting Annabeth at the lava wall. We walked past Annabeth jumped off the lava wall and grabbed a bag that was sitting by the edge of the green grass. As wandered down the beaten trail, they argued who my godly parent was. "Look, she could be my sister, she even has the exact same eyes as mine". Percy exclaimed. I tried to get a word in edgewise but it was hopeless. "But her hair is the same honey blonde and curly as mine. She could be my sister!" Annabeth retorted. The looked at each other then at me and asked who do you think your godly parent is?" "Well, as you guys have pointed out, my hair and eyes match yours respectively, maybe both Athena and Poseidon are my parents". They started shouting at me but I made them listen to what I said. "I mean, I'm really super smart and as I figured out a little while ago, I have control over water and I can turn into animals. And from what I can remember, both Athena and Poseidon have these qualities". I shot off before they could start yelling at me again. Annabeth had her thinking face on and Percy was looking at me with a quizzical expression on his face. "Actually, that makes a lot of sense. You look like an Athena kid and you seem really smart, which is a trait of any Athena kid. Your eyes are the exact same shade as Percy's and you claim other things as well. But we'll see about that soon. Here take this". She said as she tossed a bag at me. I looked in the bag and saw a bunch of necessities. "It's been charmed so it's basically got everything you should need Also there is a swimsuit on top which you'll need to put on while we try out some stuff out on the lake". We arrived at the lake and I ran into the canoe shed bathrooms to get changed into the two piece sea green swimsuit that was the exact same shade as my eyes. My skin is really tan so the swimsuit looks really bright against my skin. I put on a pair of shorts so I could cover up a bit. When I walked outside, I saw this really cute guy, I think Annabeth called him Connor, son of Hermes, seventeen years old. He whistled as he walked past and stage whispered "Dang. She's hot aye". He gave me one of those knowing inside joke smiles, which made me blush. My curly blonde hair, which I haven't cut since I was four, almost reached my waist. As Connor walked past me to where 'Percabeth' stood and I followed to where I was headed anyways and where they were now greeting each other. As Annabeth saw me coming over, she said to Connor "This is the new camper that I was telling you about". "Hi. I'm Conner. Nice to meet you…" "Cecy. Short for Cecily. Nice to meet you too". I replied. "Well, sorry to interrupt your bonding time, but we have to go and do some stuff" interrupted Annabeth. "See you 'round Connor". I said. "See you hot stuff". He replied. He gave that smile again. God dam that boy knows how to get on my nerves. As he turned his back, he winked and when he was walking away I blushed. When he was out of earshot, Annabeth said "You think he's cute don't you?" "Maybe…" I replied. "Anyways, how do you know that?" "I've spent most of my life learning how to read people and I can kinda tell that you think he's cute if not hot". I blushed at that. "But onto other things, we need to go to the lake if we are going to accomplish anything before dinner. Let's hope we can get the show started before someone else comes to annoy us". Annabeth said. "Let's go then". Percy said. We walked down the next couple of metres, all of us thinking different things. Me, about the not so happy childhood (I mean if you could call it that) and how coming here could make it all better. My parents hated me because they wanted a boy but he died at a young age so they fostered me. But for that, they abused me. I was underweight by about 30 kg, I had tried to kill myself a couple of times but it never worked. I'm glad it didn't because it means that I wouldn't have met my older and younger siblings. I didn't know how I know but it is this feeling in my gut that tells me they are. I never brought the authorities into it because I knew they wouldn't believe me because my dad was an influential man and a major politician. My mother was an important figure in New York and this meant that no one would believe me. When I finished school in the fall last year, they wouldn't let me out of the house unless we had to make public appearances and they forbade me from doing anything. I looked after the house and it was almost a Harry Potter type of experience with the Dursley's because that's sort of how I was treated. If what I did wasn't enough (which it often wasn't) they abused me. They constantly hit me and one time they broke my arm. With the charade we played, ever the loving parents they took me to the hospital and lied to the doctors telling them that I broke it while falling down the stairs in our mansion. They continuously find it funny. But when I finished school, I was allowed to get a job as long as half the money went to them. But now, all I could hope is that my new siblings could make it better. We arrived at the lake in silence. Percy then said, "Copy me". So when he made a fist with the water, so did I. That went on for a while. Then when he jumped into the water, I stripped off the shorts I was wearing and followed him in, but before I landed in the water I changed into a dolphin. Percy came up and looked at Annabeth and they seemed to have an entire conversation with their eyes. She pointed at me and Percy said 'That's just a dolphin!" She sighed. Right before his eyes, I changed back into myself again. He gaped, his mouth looking like a fish and said "No fair. How come younger siblings get all the good stuff?" "Because… we are generally liked better". I retorted. We finished up and they decided to show me the cabins. We strolled up the path to the hearth. "There has been word that on Olympus that Poseidon and Athena have made up. Finally, though we don't know why". Annabeth said. "I wonder why" Percy pondered. I had a feeling that it had to do with me but I didn't press the subject. We wandered back towards the cabin where we were stopped by a mean looking girl. She had buff arms and scruffy hair. She looks like… "Clarisse." Annabeth said. "Huh. A new camper" she said in reply. "Eye's like Percy's. I wonder?" Before I could do something smart like run away, she grabbed me in a headlock. "Clarisse. Please stop this". Annabeth asked. "I think she's my…" I cut Percy off before he could finish. "Guys. I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle. I- I've dealt with worse before. I hated the way my voice cracked showing some emotion. Clarisse continued towards the girls bathrooms. Then **three other girls joined her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets. "Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go to the arena and polish up on your sword fighting or something?" "Sure, Annibelle," the bitchy looking girl said. "So I can challenge you to a sword fight and beat the crap outa you." ''Erre es kuakas!" Annabeth said, which I understood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' "I fight with a dagger. Remember?" "Someone's being a little wussy. Just cause you saved the world like twice doesn't make you better than me." Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Maybe she wasn't as cold hearted as people made her out to be. She turned toward me. "Who's the newbie?" She snapped "Cecily Robinson," Annabeth said, "Meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares." Percy nodded. I blinked and then thought about how we gonna clash heads a lot. Yeah… maybe not. "Like ... the god of war. Big, ugly mean guy?" Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?" "No," I said. "It explains the permanent sneer on your face." Clarisse growled. "We got welcoming for newbies, Sissy." "Cecy." "Whatever. This way, I'll show you." "Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to say. "Stay out of it, owl face'. Clarisse grabbed my arm in a hold that completely shattered the walls I had built around my past from present, as she dragged me towards the bathroom. It smelled like any public bathroom, and I was thinking -as much as I could think with Clarisse ripping my hair out- that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier toilets. Clarisse's friends were all laughing at me not with me. Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like shit. I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, '** _ **ewwww. I don't want to go into that**_ **'. Then, '** _ **oh my god I'm such a girl**_ **'. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me. I turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backwards into a shower stall. I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started.** There were only three people not soaked. Me, Percy and Annabeth because Percy was holding onto her. Percy and Annabeth started to laugh and I just stood there with my arms around my middle trying not to cry. It was like being back home again. Clarisse was mad. She death stared me but I refused to cower. I had dealt with enough of those in my life time that I knew that if you cower, well, you're dead meat baby. She stormed out of the room, leaving a trail of water in her wake. I shakily bent down to touch the floor and the water dissipated. I didn't want to face the questioning from Percy and Annabeth (and knowing them, it would be a lengthy, slightly annoying tortures interrogation) so I jumped into the nearest shadow and re-appeared in the woods where Connor and Grover were waiting. I ran straight into Connor's waiting arms and started to cry (now I should explain how I already know these two. We all went to the same school and through that, Connor and I started dating. They were the only people that know about my situation other than my parents). Connor held me until I was only sobbing, at which point Grover asked what was wrong. I explained but started to cry again. Connor said "Clarisse, that bitch, I am so going to kill her for hurting my girl". "Connor, no, wait, it's fine. It's probably because I'm most likely related to Percy". I replied. "Well, in that case, it gives me more of a reason to kill her. Percy's a hero and she owes him a million times over but she still picks at him. It's not right and it's not ok". Connor ranted. I reached up and twined my arms around his neck. I touched my forehead to his and said "Shut up baby". I touched my lips to his. He groaned deep in his throat, and yanked me closer to him, while he deepened the kiss. I pressed myself to him than should be humanly possible (although we are demigods though), until Grover said "Guys, I know I'm third wheeling but- oof- never mind". We had broken our kiss in time to see Juniper arrive and jump onto Grover as they stumbled away. I glanced at Connor, whose pupils were blown wide with desire. We started kissing again and I was about to shadow travel us away so we could continue in a more private area, when Percy and Annabeth ran into the clearing. Connor had me pressed up against a tree, so Percy must have assumed something, because he came over and ripped Connor off of me and proceeded to yell at him. "You know she's probably my sister! How dare you try to rape her? What is wrong with you?" Connor took a deep breath knowing that the bombshell that he was about drop might turn explosive. "I'm not trying to rape her, she is my girlfriend and we have been dating for 6 years". Silence descended on the clearing, Percy looking absolutely shocked. He let go of Connor who took me in his arms. I pulled him over to the nearest shadow and we jumped further into the forest, where I promptly fell to the ground. Yes we are 19, yes we have been dating since we 13, yes that 13, yes that means that it has been six years. Connor gathered me in his arms and soothed me. Ten minutes later, the conch horn sounded and we slowly made our way and we slowly made our way up to the mess hall. Obviously, rules have changed and there was a table for newbies but other campers could sit there to socialise with campers from other cabins. Apparently, Katie and Travis were frequent visitors to the table. Percy and Annabeth were sitting at the Poseidon table so that's where I went with a parting kiss to Connor. I sat down and started at the empty plate thinking about how I suddenly had the freedom to eat as much as I wanted. _Dad was extremely mad at me. I was five and I had been fostered by this family for a year. They loved me like their own daughter. My best friend was their son Callum but he was sick and a month ago he died in his sleep. I thought that I would be allowed to grieve. I was severely mistaken. They blamed the death on me and that he only became sick after the started to foster me a year ago. Now I wasn't happy any more. They hated me and I barely did anything anymore because of that. "Scream all you want. Nobody's gonna hear you". That was dad three years ago when he was in a mood. "This is your fault. You made me do this". I'm now 14 and I had finished the 150 jobs that they set me and more. They just got home from a function and they found me reading on my bed. 'Get up you lazy shit' they yelled. 'The house isn't clean enough.' Then at 3 am, when I'd done enough for them, they locked me in the smallest cupboard in the sprawling mansion that was my home. It was in 4_ _th_ _floor and near the attic. I couldn't believe that they were doing this to me._ I quickly snapped out of the vision. I guess old habits die hard. Percy said that I had to ask for something to eat. I've never really eaten much thanks to the… you know… abuse. Mum and Dad always said that I was naturally skinny but that's only half the truth. Most of the time I didn't eat. Not that anyone knew or cared. So I just asked for a small serving of fries and a mocha frappe. Annabeth, whom I was sitting next to, gave me the; we'll talk later look. But I really didn't think we will, regardless if we are siblings or not. As the Poseidon and Hermes tables were halfway across the mess hall from each other, Connor couldn't tell me off for 'not eating enough'. But… Percy could. "Cecily Robison. Why are you not eating?" he questioned gesturing to his plate, which was full of blue food and then to Annabeth's who also had a plate full of food. Even though it probably not wise, I ignored the question and picked at my food for the rest of the meal. After dinner, we walked down to the amphitheatre to sing songs and roast marshmallows and s'mores. On the way down, Connor caught up to the three of us. "What did you eat Cee?" he asked. Percy answered for me. "She at like 10 fries and half a mocha frappe" "Cee-""No Connor, we've had this conversation before. We are not having it again". "But-""No. Connor. Just stop. Please". He only sighed. Percy looked like he was going but in but didn't end up saying anything. We sat down at the campfire. Connor had his arm around me and I snuggled closer to him. He toasted me heaps of marshmallows while we were singing. Marshmallows are my guilty pleasure. We sat there in the peace and not so quiet for about 20 minutes before Connor said that the two of us need to 'talk'. Likely, Connor was going to yell at me for not eating _again_. But that's probably because he was the one to take me to the hospital when I fainted after being almost starved for about a month. Not my fault though. Connor was there when I was diagnosed with severe anorexia. Every meal that he was with me for or near me for, he would question me incessantly about how much I'd eaten and whether it was enough for him. When he wasn't with me, and he found out that I hadn't 'eaten enough' he would reprimand me. Which was why we were about to have this 'conversation'. He led me to a shadowy corner across the amphitheatre, where he held me close and kissed me softly, gently. "I'm not about to reprimand you. I just want you to know that I love you and no matter what happens I'll always be here for you. I love you Cee". "Love you too Connor" I smiled at him, tears about to leak out of my eyes. The look of love on his face slowly turned to one of shock, awe and fear. I followed his gaze to above my head. There were 20 symbols fighting for dominance over my head. After about five minutes 18 of the symbols merged leaving the other two fighting like cats. Then they realised that the whole camp was watching them, the slowly stopped fighting and formed a new hybrid symbol. A glowing grey owl fading into a vibrant green trident. There were gasps of shock and anger and outraged whispers across the amphitheatre. 'Daughter of Athena and Poseidon. Blessed by 18 other God's and Goddess's' announced Chiron. The looks I received were murderous. I guess that everyone wants to be blessed by a God. Well, I'd better lie low for a couple of days then. 'Hey Annabeth, she was right. What do you have to say about that huh' Percy's loud voice cut through the haze in my head. 'Well Percy, this is what I have to say. Would you like to bunk with us little sister?' 'I, I…' I stuttered. I couldn't even form a coherent thought let alone a sentence. Connor must have sensed my inner turmoil so he just stroked my back giving me silent strength. Chiron walked over to us and said 'As you are a child of both Athena and Poseidon you have claim to living in both of their cabins. You will need to choose by the end of the night.' I stared at him with utter shock written on my face. Connor must have decided that I needed some alone time as he whispered in your ear to follow him. Slowly you did, as he again led to that shadowy corner across the amphitheatre. We sat down against the wall and just sat with him stroking my arms as I got my head around the huge news. I just turned around and looked at him. He just said 'I know baby, I know'. I just shook my head mentally crying, knowing that years of not being able to show my emotions stopped me from expressing how I felt. There was a cold unreadable mask that always sat on my face while I was feeling emotions. Connor new this so he just sat with me, a dead shell while I whimpered. Something I only did when I needed to cry but couldn't. Eventually, I decided. So I picked up the bag that Annabeth had given me and trudged over to where Chiron was standing with Percy and Annabeth. When I arrived over there, Chiron asked me 'Have you decided where you will be staying child?' Percy and Annabeth both looked hopeful and I knew that one of them would be crushed. 'I would like to stay with Percy.' I said. Percy whooped and Annabeth looked, well upset. Percy excitedly grabbed my arm and gently pulled me towards Cabin 3, which was to become my new home. The small cabin was made from sea stone and embedded with shells. Many of the windows faced the ocean. Inside, the walls are made of abalone and of the six bunks, only one was used. There was a small salt-water fountain in the middle of the cabin with a slash mark through the middle of it. The mobiles hanging from the roof were beautifully designed and in the shape of hippocampi. They seemed to swim through the air. Percy told me that any bunk I wanted was mine and that I could make the space home if I wanted. Somehow, through the meagre amount of power that I could manage at the moment and summoned my meagre belongings to the last bunk closest to the large windows. Clothes filled the cabinets and bookshelves filled the space. Percy gave me a look to see as if why I got everything I owned here or why it was such a small amount. As it was nearing midnight, I turned off the lights, got changed and fell asleep hoping for a change in the world that I fiercely hated.

 **I'm so sorry that this chapter took me so long to upload. I was busy with school and life but I hope you enjoy. R &R**

 **Cinty Grace**


End file.
